Homer's Christmas Carol
by DancingAnimalGoddess19
Summary: Homer plays Ebenezer Scrooge in Springfield's Christmas Carol play, and Todd Flanders Tiny Tim. Homer gets so caught up in his acting and the attention he's been getting, that he becomes conceited and stingy, causing everyone, including his friends and family, to turn on him, until the night 3 ghosts come to help him see the light and rid him of his Scrooge-like behavior.
1. Homer Ebenezer Scrooge Simpson

It was around Christmastime in Springfield, and the Springfielders were all hustle and bustle in preparing for their plans during holiday season. However, several Springfield citizens were in a community play of _A Christmas Carol_. Homer Simpsons had, surprisingly, gotten the lead role of Ebenezer Scrooge, and Marge, Bart, and Lisa as members of the ensemble.

At the Simpson home, a few days prior to the annual _Christmas Carol _production, Homer was rehearsing his lines for the show.

"Christmas. Bah Humbug." Homer rehearsed in his Scrooge-like acting accent.

"Damn, Homer." He said to himself confidently with a chuckle. "Everyone's gonna be impressed by you tonight. You shining superstar!"

Homer was excited about playing Scrooge in the show and took his acting quite seriously, which was rare considering the fact that he did not take important things seriously that often. Bart and Lisa followed Marge in the hallway.

"Hey, my dear wife and kids." Homer greeted them. "I think I'm starting to improve like, a ton! You wanna see and then give me some feedback?"  
"Eh, you can, but if I could give you feedback now, I'd tell you that you're getting too wrapped up in your work." Warned Lisa. "While it's a good thing that you're rehearsing, taking it seriously and definitely have it in you, you've been so caught up that it feels like you haven't been giving us attention."

Homer: "Lisa, angel, I still give everyone attention."

Bart: Really, "Homer? Two days ago you forgot my sandwich. I had to ask Milhouse for half of his lunch money on those disgusting leftover turkeys! When will Lunch Lady Doris learn that Thanksgiving's over and Christmas is here?"

Marge: "Christmas. Hint, hint, Homer?"

Upon hearing Marge's hint, Homer felt some guilt, but not complete guilt.

"Look, I know I've been seemingly neglecting everyone, and I try not to, really, but I've got to memorize these lines." Homer assured his family. "The play's only days away so it has to be neat, so sometimes it makes me forgetful. Besides, I feel like I'm doing a great job being Scrooge."

"One more thing, Mr. Burns had a complaint from Lenny and Carl about your recent behavior at work." Marge reminded him. "They said that you've been telling everyone what to do, just as if you were a boss worse than Mr. Burns. Not to mention your rehearsing in work."

Marge took out what looked like costumes for the show and started working on them.

"Marge, you didn't tell us you were doing costumes." Homer noticed. "I thought you were just acting."

"It's a last minute job that was assigned to me." Marge sighed. "Helen Lovejoy bailed on the job all because she wanted a part in the show, so I'm stuck doing two jobs in case you didn't notice."

Homer listened, but not fully.

"Christmas." He rehearsed. "A _poor _excuse for picking a businessman's pocket every 25th of December."

Marge sighed in frustration. "I still love your dad." She assured the kids. "I know he's not perfect. Nobody is. But he needs to come back to reality and not become a real-deal Scrooge. That's the problem."

Homer kept rehearsing. "Christmas, Bah Humbug."

"Is it just me, or does it seem like dad's starting to become reality's Scrooge?" Lisa asked Bart.

"I'm gonna go with the second." Bart answered. "Dad's a real-deal Scrooge alright."

"What's Christmastime to you!?" Homer acted. "But a time for paying bills without money!"

Lisa: "Let's go, Bart. We've got rehearsing to do ourselves."


	2. A Lecture From Springfield's Own Scrooge

The next day, just two days before opening night of the show, Homer was in his office at the nuclear power plant rehearsing his lines.

"Please spirit, show me no more!" Homer rehearsed. He was rehearsing the part in which Scrooge vows to become a better person after he sees the ghost of Christmas Yet to Be. "Please, Spirit! I'm not the man I was!"

"Excuse me, Homer." Carl went to him.

Homer did not listen, since he was still rehearsing. "I will not be the man I would've been!"

"Homer!" Carl called.

"Take pity, Spirit!" Homer kept rehearsing.

Carl: "HOMER!"

The shout of his name made Homer jump out of his seat. He quickly turned and noticed Carl standing next to Lenny.

"Homer, you have an important request from Mr. Burns." Carl told Homer. "I shouldn't have to repeat your damn name three times."

"And you do know that, because you're rehearsing your lines out loud in the office, not only is Mr. Burns watching you on his monitor and isn't pleased, but also, everyone in the plant is staring and laughing at you." Lenny pointed out.

Indeed the plant workers were laughing at Homer rehearsing his lines out loud, making Homer turn red with embarrassment.

"Hey, Homer!" One plant worker called out. "I think you're impressive as Scrooge! Good luck!"

"Can't wait to see you on opening night!" Another plant worker yelled.

"Everyone get back to work." Mr. Burns' voice demanded from the speaker. "Mr. Simpson. I'd like to see you in my office."

"Hey, hey. I wonder if he wants to give me more compliments." Homer thought out loud. "Until I return, you boys have to collect the rods. I'll get the rest when I come back."

"Good lord." Carl said to Lenny. "He's a great Scrooge, alright."

"Amen to that." Lenny sighed.

When Homer got to Mr. Burns' office, he ended up with more than he bargained for.

"Homer Simpson, it seems you have time on our hands." Mr. Burns lectured. "Wasting your time telling everyone to do your shifts while you rehearse. That's my job as a boss. You, on the other hand, are a co-worker. Act like one. I know this role is important, but there are other things around here that are even more important. Don't become a Scrooge."

"All that coming from a real-life Scrooge himself." Homer remarked.

"I heard that." Mr. Burns shot back. "And I should've played Scrooge."

"If you were Scrooge in this play, it'd be stereotyping." Homer chuckled.

"Enough is enough, Mr. Simpson." Mr. Burns warned Homer. "I've got my eye on my monitor and you're on it. Get back to work, do as you've been told, and do NOT let me catch you and your rude behavior again!"

"I'll be seeing you in the show, Homer." Mr. Smithers called to Homer."

"I'll see you, too, Smithies!" Homer called back on his way out. "You'll be perfect in the ensemble!"

Mr. Burns turned to his assistant.

"Smithies, you see what you just did?" Mr. Burns questioned sternly.

"I was only…" Burns interrupted him.

"It seemed like you encouraging Mr. Simpson's conceited attitude." Mr. Burns warned Smithers. "I won't have it. The sooner he learns his lesson the better. I make a better Scrooge."


	3. Rehearsal and Rushed Christmas Shopping

As Homer drove from work to the show's dress rehearsal and parked his family's car in the Springfield Playhouse parking lot, he happened to see, to his dismay and disappointment, Ned Flanders, who got the role of Bob Cratchit.

"Hi-Diddly Ho, Homer!" Ned greeted Homer. "It's about time you got here!"

"You took the last words right out of my mouth!" Homer replied with a frustrated tone in his voice. "That damn traffic! If it hadn't been for the snow, I'd get here on time like I'm supposed to as the lead actor!"

"Homer, just because you're the lead actor in this show doesn't mean that you need to turn into a conceited perfectionist." Said a deep voice behind Homer. It was Reverend Lovejoy, who was cast in the ensemble with his wife, Helen, and their daughter, Jessica.

"How do you know?" Homer rolled his eyes.

"Because me and my family are into the theater have been actors since we were each at a younger age." Lovejoy replied. "We each had to learn a few life lessons to become successful in shows, and let me tell you right now, Homer, your attitude since you got cast as Ebenezer Scrooge will lead you nowhere."

"I'd apologize right now, but we've got two days before opening night!" Homer ignored the minister's warning. "No mistakes! It has to be good! As the lead actor, I have to be perfect!"

"Homer, even the most successful actors and actresses aren't perfect." Ned tried to assure his neighbor. "Nobody's perfect. Even God isn't."

"Ugh, there you go again with your God-talk!" Homer sighed with an annoyed voice.

Rev. Lovejoy: "I'm still beside you, Homer."

Homer: "Shoo!"

Lovejoy, annoyed and frustrated by Homer's Scrooge-like behavior and his failed attempt to help him be nice, walked away with Helen and Jessica.

"To think I've been successful at converting even the stingiest of Grinches." Tim sighed.

"Honey, it's not your fault." Helen tried to assure her husband. "Homer I'm sure is just too caught up and stressed out about the show. There's a chance he'll see the light again."

"All that coming from someone who bailed on her job as wardrobe assistant, leaving Marge to do both the acting and wardrobe worker." Tim mentioned.

"Hey, those directors don't know how good an actress I am, so someone had to convince them to cast me in the show." Helen replied. "Besides, I'm not the one who's turning into reality's Scrooge."

"Hey, Flanders, since the directors don't need us right now and everyone is taking forever to get ready, would you like to rehearse your lines with me?" Homer offered.

"Eh, I guess so." Ned could not turn his chance for extended rehearsing time down.

The two neighbors went into the hallway to rehearse their lines.

"It feels awfully warm in here, Cratchit." Homer acted with his accent. "Have you been using all my coal again?"

A little voice interrupted them.

"Daddy!" Todd Flanders called to his father. Todd received the role of Tiny Tim. "I'm missing my crutch."

"Are you positive it's not in the boys' dressing room." Ned questioned his nervous little boy. "That is the last place you were after all."

"We looked in every spot in the dressing room, Daddy." Rod Flanders told his dad. Rod got the role of one of Bob Cratchit's children. "It's not there at all."

Homer was getting impatient with having to wait for Ned to say his lines.

"Tiny Todd, where are you?" Called a voice. It was Chief Wiggum, who played the constable.

Todd rushed excitedly to retrieve his wooden crutch prop, which looked very similar to the one that Tiny Tim uses in the story.

"Thank you, Mr. Wiggum." Todd thanked Wiggum. "Where was it?"

"My little Ralphie accidentally misplaced it." Chief Wiggum explained. "He thought it was a ninja sword with a giant lima bean. He was lucky this time."

Todd: "Thank you again, and please don't call me Tiny Todd. Everyone's been doing that since I got my part in the play."

"Sorry, Todd, it's just that you are perfect for this part and you've been doing great! Just ask your fellow castmates." Clancy assured Todd. He then gave a stern look to Homer.

"Listen, Simpson." Clancy warned Homer. "I've got my eye on you and your stingy, Scrooge-like acts. If I catch you doing them…"

He then finished his warning with a slashing motion across his neck with his finger, "Cchhhkkkkk!"

This made Homer gulp with fear, which did not last very long due to his impatience while waiting for Ned to rehearse his lines with him.

"Stupid Flanders!" Homer called impatiently. "Anytime now, you can keep rehearsing with me."

Ned: "Okay, okay. Where were we again?"

"We have two days til opening night and already you forgot!?" Homer complained. "We're at this part: Have you been using my coal again?"

Ned: "Sorry, Homer, but I have important things to care for outside of this play just like everyone else!"

Homer: "I know you do, but you can't let this happen on opening night, or our other performances. If we screw this scene, it'll be a big humiliation for me as the lead role."

"Oh my God will you quit repeating those words!?" Ned felt irritated. "Yes, you're the lead actor, but it's not all about you and it never will be. I know we have to get our scenes right, but we have two days. We'll be fine!"

Homer: "That's what you say."

"Daddy, I'm a little nervous the show." Todd said to his father. "I'm scared that I'll forget all my lines."

"Don't be afraid, Todd." Ned comforted his worried son. "You've been rehearsing your lines very well and most importantly, keeping a good attitude inside and outside the theater. You'll do great, just have faith."

"There's one line that I remember that's my favorite of all." Todd happily told Homer, Ned and some of his fellow castmates. "God bless us everyone!"

"God bless everyone, alright." Ned commented on his son's quote with a laugh. He then sighed with irritation. "Everyone except Homer."

Todd felt pain in his hip. "Ow." He moaned. "Daddy, my hip hurts, again."

"What's wrong with his hip?" Homer couldn't really help but ask in curiosity.

"Just last week Dr. Hibbert said Todd has a condition that causes his hip to have episodes of inflammation and soreness." Ned explained. "The prescription medications are not enough to help him and he can't stay on his crutch forever, so he needs a life-saving operation that's pricy. If not, it could lead to an infection. You do remember me telling you this, right?"

"You can say it all came back to me, now." Homer answered. He then panicked. "Speaking of things all coming back to me now, I need to get Marge's Christmas present at the mall! Tell the directors they need to put the rehearsal on hold until I get back!"

Ned: "But, Homer, they're running the entire show. They can't run it very late!"

But Homer was in too big of a rush to listen to Ned and dashed out the door.

As soon as Homer quickly got to the mall, he ran inside and entered a department store that had gorgeous dresses, cardigans, blouses, and other women's style clothes. Homer looked around and spied an attractive black dress with a black and white snakeskin cardigan and a long golden necklace with silver glittery beads.

"Oh, thank you, Lord." Homer thought. "Silver and gold looks good not only on trees, but on the woman I'm proud to be in love with and married to."

Homer immediately grabbed the outfit and rushed straight to the cashier, only to find that he was at the end of a long line. This made him grouchy, so instead of waiting, Homer left his spot and budged in front of Hans Moleman, who was first in line.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Moleman complained.

"Simple, getting my wife's Christmas present so I don't get in trouble with her." Homer snapped. "It's bad enough I'm in trouble with her and everyone else."

"Your items please, sir." The cashier reminded Homer.

"At your service!" Homer said with a smile and a salute. Homer then placed the outfit and jewelry on the cashier's desk.

The cashier examined the outfit and necklace.

"Does he have to take so long on the paying!?" Complained one customer in line. "My kid has homework and needs my help!"

"Hey, he's making sure what I picked out for my wife is perfect!" Homer called back. "Besides I'm in a bigger rush than you and your kid!"

"This is a project that's due in two days!" The customer argued. "And he has a Christmas pageant to rehearse, as well. Don't tell me that's not frustrating!"

"I'll tell you what's frustrating!" Argued back Homer. "Having to Christmas shop for a loved one at the last minute and having dress rehearsal at the same time, considering that I got the lead role and I am needed! I'm first in line for this reason and I'm already in hot water with everyone, especially my wife."

"It's not my problem that you're afraid of your wife." The customer countered back sarcastically.

Homer: "How dare you! I'm not afraid of my wife! I love her. I just was busy and forgot!"

The cashier handed back the bag with the dress, cardigan, and necklace and Homer paid him and thanked him.

"Wow, a thank you coming out of the mouth of a Scrooge!" The customer in line remarked.

"Thank you." Homer thanked the customer as he poked his head in the building.


	4. Homer In Deep, Deep, Trouble

Yesterday, despite Homer's rush out the door and coming back to rehearsal, turned out successful. The next day at rehearsal, however, was bound to get ugly due to Homer's behavior.

It was the last rehearsal before opening night. This rehearsal was full costume, makeup, lights, effects and sets to prepare for the actual shows. Everyone in the show was there.

Homer was walking straight to the men's dressing room with Lenny as Scrooge's nephew, Fred, when he dropped his phone. At the same time Homer dropped his phone, Luanne Van Houten arrived to get Homer for something.

"Mr. Scrooge… I mean, Mr. Simpson." She told Homer. "We've been looking for you. We need you in costume and makeup. Come in and get changed."

Before he went in the dressing room, Homer turned his head to Lenny.

"Hey, Lenny, get me phone and bring it here." He ordered Lenny. "I can't keep these people waiting."

"For God's sake, Homer, it doesn't take fifteen minutes to retrieve a dropped cell phone and give it to someone." Lenny replied with frustration. He noticed Homer had already walked in.

"I have three words for you, Homer." He thought to himself. "Go to Hell!"

"Homer, since you're one of the cast members who will have regular stage makeup, I will have you get into costume while I work on Moe's makeup." Luanne told Homer.

As Homer, turned to his costume as it hung on the rack, Luanne came to Moe, who got the role of Jacob Marley.

"I still think I should've gotten the part of Scrooge." Moe complained. "Mr. Burns would, too, but no competition! We'd be better as Scrooge than Homer! At least I didn't act so Scroogie after getting my part!"

"Now, Moe, you also have an important role in this show." Luanne explained to Moe. "Someone's gotta warn Scrooge about his fate. Besides, I think you're perfect as Jacob Marley. Now if you please."

Luanne pulled a rope that was tied to a bag of flour hanging from the ceiling. The flour was required for Moe's ghostly makeup. Out poured flour that landed on Moe and covered his entire body, turning him white like a ghost.

"Looking good, Moe." Luanne complimented the bartender's appearance with a smile. "After I finish your makeup, you may get your chains from your prop box and you'll be all set."

Before Luanne could finish Moe's makeup, Homer called her over.

"Hey, Mrs. Milhouse's mom!" Homer called out. "There's a tear in my sleeve that needs to be sewn!"

"Well I'm in charge of hair and makeup, not costume flaws." Luanne replied. "If you need to see someone for a costume flaw, you need to see your wife. After all, she's in charge of that."

Homer went to a busy Marge, who sat by her sewing machine.

"Marge, this is a costume emergency!" Homer panicked. "There's a tear in my sleeve. We're due to go on any second!"

Marge sighed in annoyance and sewed the sleeve.

"Homer, I know you have an important part in this." She told Homer. "But that does not mean that you have to feel important and order everyone around like your servants."

"Homer." Flanders went to tell Homer something important. "We need you backstage immediately. You're practically the only one who remembers where Fred exits after he leaves Scrooge and Bob's workplace! I unfortunately cannot."

"He exits stage right like Snagglepuss does!" Homer replied. "Surely you'd know, too. After all, you're in the same scene. I'm busy right now so you'll have to help him yourself!"

"Homer, do you really think playing Scrooge has made you handicapped!?" Lisa complained. "You may be busy but it's important that you help everyone else! And by the way, Snagglepuss says exit, stage left, not right."

"Eh, what the hell. If Stupid Flanders won't help me." Homer grumbled sarcastically. "I'm the lead actor. What can I do to help besides helping in the scenes I share with my castmates?"

"Every single cast member, even the leading actors and actresses, have an important job to do and are told to help others when needed." Lisa reminded her dad.

"Even I'm stuck doing good deeds I regret." Bart said coming to Homer. "But hey, I'm doing this for the sake of my pals and for the sake of no longer being the target of Nelson and the other bullies."

After saying that, Bart fearfully caught Nelson stalking him.

Nelson: "Ha-ha! I made you look, theater geek!" He then ran off.

"Oh, Homer, there's something you're in big trouble for." Marge warned him. A lecture was coming its way.

"What happened? What did I do?" Homer got nervous.

"Remember when I told you to pick up Maggie from Patty and Selma's home?" Marge lectured. "Well you didn't show up at all so they had to take her here. In case you're wondering Scrooge, Ned's got her right now."

Homer: "Marge, you know I've been busy! I forgot! Cut me some slack!"

Marge: "What? You've been too busy to remember your own child! My ass would've been beaten for that!"

Homer: "Keep your chin up, I'm coming to her!"

All Marge could do was sigh in frustration and irritation.

"Now kids, remember that I still love your father." She told the kids. "He's not perfect, just like everyone else. But it's just his behavior I can't stand. I hope he learns because the real Scrooge in the story does."

Homer ran straight to Flanders, who was with Rod and Todd keeping Maggie occupied.

"Oh, Maggie, I'm so sorry I forgot!" Homer lifted his baby girl up and held her. "Daddy has just been busy with the show, so these things happen. And it won't happen again."

"Don't bet on it." Ned muttered sarcastically. Homer could hear him.

"Mind your own business, Preachy Le Pew." Homer snapped back. "I really didn't mean to forget her."

"There's no guarantee it won't happen again!" Ned was really frustrated this time. "My parents would've gotten me in boiling water for leaving behind my boys!"

Homer: "Well, excuse me, for getting the lead role! That's something beyond my control!"

Ned turned to Rod and Todd.

"Boys, Homer and I are getting into a bit of a jiffy." He told them. "Could you take Maggie and head to the stage?"

This made the boys nervous.

"Okay." Rod said picking up Maggie and taking her to the stage with Todd next to him.

"Homer Simpson! I am really unimpressed by your stingy ways!" Ned argued. "I wish you never auditioned and got cast as Scrooge! If you hadn't, you would not be acting like this!"

"Smile, Flanders! At least I'm taking this part seriously!" Homer argued back.

Ned: "Taking it seriously!? You may be remembering your lines and you may have great acting skills, but all you do is order everyone around and treat them unfairly just like Scrooge did! At least Scrooge learned from his mistakes! You on the other hand, are not!"

Homer: Hey, I am learning!"

Ned: Name three mistakes you've been making lately that you learned from."

Homer: Today I learned that next time I'm busy, I need to make time to pick up my kids from their babysitter, regardless of them being total bitches to me!"

Ned: "Any more mistakes you've learned from this week?"

Homer just stammered in a confused manner.

Ned: "Wow, you really haven't learned, have you!?"

Homer: "I have learned! My memory just gets bad at times!"

Ned: Excuses, excuses. Day after day you keep doing these things to your friends and family, so there's no way you've learned! I'm not going to take it anymore! Good luck rehearsing your lines on your own, and Merry Christmas, Homer Grinch-son!"

"And a Bah Humbug to you, too, Stupid Flanders!" Homer shouted back.

Homer walked backstage in frustration from the fight he had with Ned. Before he could enter, Marge caught him.

Marge: "Homer, Ned happened to tell me what happened!"

Homer: "It's his fault; he shouldn't have stuck his nose in my business!"

Lisa: "Actually, dad. Flanders had a right to."

Bart: "You're really becoming reality's Scrooge, aren't you!?"

Homer got nervous and kept his silence.

Marge: "You might as well save it for the couch, which is where you'll be sleeping tonight until you learn from your mistakes and wake up a better man tomorrow. At least Scrooge did. Since you got this part you've been acting selfish, bossy and argument-addicted."

Homer: "Hey, I only argue to defend myself!"

Marge: "There's no need to now. Let's go home, Reality's Scrooge. There, I said it."


	5. The Ghost of Frank E Grimey Grimes

Homer, overcome with guilt and frustration from his argument with Ned and then Marge, cried himself to sleep on the couch. As he slept, a ghostly light shone on the wall.

"HOMER!" wailed a ghostly voice that awakened a now startled Homer.

"Who's there!?" Homer panicked with fear. "Please let it be just the wind or a hallucination that can be only heard and not seen."

"HOMER SIMPSON!" moaned the ghost voice.

Scared, Homer retreated to the basement, locked the door, and held a baseball bat to protect himself.

"I've got to toughen up and show this ghost who's boss!" He thought. Despite his attempt to be brave, the ghost voice calling Homer's name loudly made Homer's body tremble.

"HOMER SIMPSON!" moaned the ghost voice again. The ghost voice belonged to the ghost of Homer's former power plant co-worker and enemy, Frank E. Grimes, or as everyone else called him, Grimey, who was now baring heavy chains.

"Oh my God!" Homer gasped in shock. "Frank E. Grimes, AKA Grimey. My enemy from work. Why have you returned to haunt me?"

"Because, Homer, I have heard a great deal about you and your self-centered ways." Grimey explained to Homer. "And I've come to warn you that if you continue with your cruel acts, you will be punished just like I was!"

"You got punished for selfish acts?" Homer did not believe him. "That's impossible! You were always such a hard worker."

"I was, but if you recall, I took selfish actions to prove how idiotic and dangerous you are in the workforce!" Grimey explained. "That's how I got killed. Not only did I do that, but there's more. I was conceited and short-tempered just like you, Mr. Simpson. I treated my fellow workers like slaves and treated them unfairly, similar to what you've been doing. My actions caused the people that loved me to turn against me. And I see you're suffering the same fate."

"How'd you end up with those chains?" Homer asked. "They were never on you when you died."

"I got these chains in hell!" Frank explained. "And if don't change now, especially by Christmas, the same fate will happen to you! You'll be chained link by link in heavy uncomfortable chains just like me!"

Homer gasped in fear.

"I'm so sorry!" Homer fearfully apologized.

"I'm not the one to be apologized to, Mr. Simpson." Frank replied. "Tonight, you will be visited by three different spirits. All of which will tell you your fate, help you see things in a better light, and of course, turn you into a better person, so you don't end up suffering like me!"

"What exactly will these spirits do to help me?" Homer questioned Grimey's ghost. "I need details!"

"You will see when they come one ghost at a time." Grimey answered. "When the clock strikes 12, ghost number one will come. When the clock strikes 1, ghost number two will come. Finally, when the clock strikes 2, ghost number three will appear. Farewell, Homer, and good luck!"

Grimey then exited the house through the basement wall.

Homer felt nervous about his upcoming visit by the three ghosts.

"Oh my God. Three ghosts will come to help me." He thought. He then snapped out of his nervousness and became reluctant.

"That can't be true." He said to himself. "The only ghost that's real is the ghost of Grimey. Oh well. I'd better get back to bed. After all, I've got a big day tomorrow!"

Homer went back upstairs to sleep on the couch.


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Homer was sound asleep on the couch when a light shone on him and a childlike giggle woke him up. The child giggle sounded like Lisa's giggle. Was Lisa playing night tricks on him? There's no way she could.

"Lisa, are you playing midnight jokes on me?" Homer looked around in annoyance. "If you are, there's a likely chance that Bart told you to. If so, he's gonna get it!"

"Who's Lisa? And who's Bart?" the Lisa-like voice asked. Homer looked around and saw Lisa. Only it wasn't Lisa, despite her look. She wore a long white dress and a holly berry hair accessory in her hair. She held a wand with a glowing light at the tip.

"It's me, the Ghost of Christmas Past." The ghost of Christmas Past introduced herself. "I just look and sound like this Lisa-person you are talking about."

Homer: "Duh. Lisa's one out of two of my daughters and Bart's my son."

Ghost of Christmas Past: "That explains it. But never mind that. Homer Simpson, I am one of three ghosts hired to come to you because of your newfound selfish behavior, and that needs to come to an end. Come with me, and we will take a look into the past."

"What does my past have to do with it?" Homer asked in confusion.

"We will see when we fly there." Christmas Past answered. She then led Homer to the window and opened it.

"We're gonna fly there?" Homer asked in fear. "But I can't fly!"

Christmas Past: "Put both of your hands in mine, and you will have the ability to fly with me."

Homer, with both hands, held Christmas Past's hands, and then felt himself floating off the kitchen floor with Christmas Past.

"Are you ready, Mr. Simpson?" asked Christmas Past.

"I am now!" The idea of knowing how to fly excited Homer.

Christmas Past: "Let's go!"

The two flew out the kitchen door together and into the midnight sky through the town of Springfield. They both cheered and giggled.

"Isn't this fun, Homer?" Christmas Past shouted with a laugh.

"Woo-hoo! I'm flying!" Homer cheered. "Whee!"

After their flight, they landed in Springfield Elementary School, from Homer's childhood.

"Excuse me, Christmas Past. What are we doing in Springfield Elementary?" Homer asked.

"As my job as the Ghost of Christmas Past, it's my job to show you your past so that you will be able to learn your lessons and become a better man." Christmas Past explained. "The first thing I am about to show you is your childhood."

"Why the hell am I not in my childhood home?" Homer wondered. "After all, my parents divorced, my dad raised me on his own, we didn't have much, and our relationship was pretty strained if I say so myself."

"I would, but I have to show you something that happened at school." Answered Christmas Past.

She then showed Homer a scene that took place in the school: Homer, a child at the age of ten, just like Bart, was playing football with then school-aged Lenny and Carl in the playground. During their play, Homer distracted Carl by making him look the other way, and then tackled him. Homer then took the football from Carl's hand then scored a touchdown.

"Yeah!" Shouted Young Homer in excitement. "I beat my own black best friend!"

"Homer Simpson!" Called their principal. "Come see me, now!"

"He wants to see you for a reason!" Young Carl remarked. "He's never done that to me before!"

"Carl's right. This was my first and last time I did that." Homer felt regret. "I never wanted to remember this moment. I was only joking. But I didn't think he'd feel upset about it."

"Even if you're only joking, Homer, jokes like that can get carried too far." Christmas Past sternly reminded Homer. "It's lucky for you that Carl is still friends with you. Next time this happens, he may _not _be at all."

"I really was trouble, even as a kid." Homer sadly sighed. "Lenny and Carl were the only friends I had for this reason. I always got carried away. To this day I still do. Don't show me any more of this, spirit."

"We're done looking at your childhood, mistake, but there's still more to see." said Christmas Past. She then took her wand, waved it around in the air, and took Homer to another past event.

This event took place at the Springfield Country Club. There, a Dickens-inspired Christmas gala was going on. Homer could tell because of the light on the building and the festive violin music playing. Homer looked through the window and spied three violin players and familiar adult Springfielders dancing merrily with each other.

"Hey, I remember this party!" Homer declared with glee.

"Would you like to go in, Homer?" Christmas Past offered. "I gave you the ability to walk through walls and no one will recognize us because of our abilities. Not to mention, this party looks like so much fun!"

Homer and the Ghost of Christmas Past entered through the Country Club wall. Homer was quick to recognize a younger looking Marge, who was dressed in a lovely purple Victorian Southern Belle inspired dress with lavender trimmings and a lavender flower in her hair waiting by the mistletoe. He then noticed a younger looking version of himself with hair donning a blue Victorian gentlemen's suit spying Marge by the mistletoe.

Homer: "Hey, that's me in the blue suit and hair!"

"Hey, Homer." Young Adult Marge beckoned Homer. "Helen Lovejoy's fifteen minutes of fame under the mistletoe with Tim are finally done, my eyes are shut, my lips are puckered, and I'm getting excited."

"Oh, I know the sign!" Young Adult Homer smiled. "We're under the mistletoe! I'm ready for some Christmas loving!"

The two then shared a long, romantic kiss under the mistletoe

Christmas Past: "Yes that is you, prior to another mistake that nearly cost you your wife!"

This made Homer nervous.

"We'll look into it soon." Christmas Past replied. "Right now let's see this party. Do you remember how to dance? You were an incredible master at the Irish jig at the party!"

"I was?" Homer asked. He couldn't remember doing the jig at the party.

"Take a look for yourself. It'll definitely come back to you!" Christmas Past answered with a giggle.

Homer looked. He saw his young adult self dancing an Irish jig to an Irish tune being played on the violins. Everyone around him clapped and cheered. The violin players then played the Russian Dance tune from _The Nutcracker_. Homer started dancing like a Russian as the adults cheered and clapped. During Young Adult Homer's dance, Young Adult Marge entered the dance floor and danced with a jig as well! The adults cheered and clapped for the dancing lovebirds. Even Homer and the Ghost of Christmas Past danced along with the tune. Young Adult Marge and Young Adult Homer ended up in each other's arms as they danced and gazed lovingly into each other's arms.

"There's one good thing of the past I wanna remember forever." Homer told Christmas Past.

"Unfortunately, sometime after the gala, something bad happened." The Ghost of Christmas Past told Homer. "I hate to do this, but we need to take a look."

She waved her wand and took Homer to their home. There, Young Adult Homer was with Young Adult Marge and Bart as a baby.

"What are we doing here?" Homer asked Christmas Past.

"We're here to look at an event that triggered part of your selfish attitude and almost cost you your marriage!" Answered Christmas Past.

"Oh, Homey." Young Adult Marge sighed happily. "I'm so happy you took Bart out with you while I have time to spend with Patty and Selma."

"Hey, anything for you, Marge!" Young Adult Homer replied.

"Homer, my mother's been ill and is in the hospital right now." Young Adult Marge told Young Adult Homer. "There's a likely chance she'll end up spending Christmas there. Bart's too young for me to take him with you. Would you mind taking care of Bart and spending time with him while I'm gone?"

"I can." Homer answered. "But, Moe just invited me to watch a game with and the guys at the tavern. I said I'd definitely make it, and I mean definitely."

"Homer, you've had only one one-on-one amount of time spent with your son." Marge tried to get him to spend time with Bart. "He's your son, too! Not mine!"

"Oh God." Homer worried. "I never wanted to remember this! Here it comes, one of my worst fights with Marge and one of my worst selfish choices."

"Marge! You know I'm not one to turn down time spent with the guys!" Homer argued. "Surely there's still plenty of time to spend with Bart after the three hour game!"

"The hospital hours end at eight at night!" Marge argued back. "That would give me just one hour to visit my mother. Besides I want all three of us to be together for Bart's first Christmas!"

"What if I stay for an hour or two before the game ends?" Homer tried to make a deal.

"I would like that for sure." Marge answered deeply.

"But if I do, I'll look like a dumbass!" Homer panicked.

"How could you choose a drink at Moe's over your own child!?" Marge snapped before rushing to the bedroom in tears.

Homer gasped in fear.

"What have I done!?" He cried. "I will never forgive myself for what I did to Marge, and to Bart for that matter."

"You were really lucky that Marge forgave you and is still married to you, even after this event!" Christmas Past lectured Homer. "Next time, she may never forgive you."

"Please spirit!" Homer pleaded. "I never meant for these events to happen and to become selfish. Surely there's a way to change these events, to make it look as if this never happened?"

"Nobody can change the past." The Ghost of Christmas Past told Homer. "Neither can I."

"Then show me no more, spirit." Homer sighed tearfully. "I can only learn from my past mistakes."

"Let me take you home to prepare for the next ghost." Christmas Past offered. "And you'd better learn. That's most important of all."

Christmas Past waved her wand and took Homer back to the living room couch, where he felt his eyes water.

"How could I have been such a selfish idiot?" He cried. "I'll never forgive myself." He then cried himself to sleep again.


	7. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Homer was still asleep on the couch after the Ghost of Christmas Past came to visit and the clock struck one.

When the clock struck one, a gold light shined on the wall and Scottish Accent laugh woke Homer.

"Hello?" Homer sleepily asked around smelling different types of Christmas food. "Who's there?"

"Why, it's me." The Scottish voice answered. The Scottish voice belonged to Groundskeeper

Willie. Only it wasn't Groundskeeper Willie despite the look and voice. He wore a long fur-lined green robe and a holly wreath crown with white candles.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!" The Ghost of Christmas Present introduced himself. "I am the second ghost hired to rid you of your Scroogish behavior." The Ghost of Christmas Present was surrounded by a variety of Christmas feast food: Turkey, ham, potatoes, fruitcake, pies, and many more!

"And you brought lots of food!" Homer got excited. "You've been here a for a second and already you're my favorite ghost!"

"This ain't just any food." The Ghost of Christmas Present explained. "This food represents the abundances and charities of Christmas! All of which you've been withholding from your friends and family lately!"

"Can I still have some to eat?" Homer asked Christmas Present.

"Sure! Why not?" Christmas Present "Which one would you like?"

"Ooh! I spy with my little eye, some holiday donuts!" Homer grabbed the donut and ate it. "Hmm, Christmas donuts."

"Now that you're finished with your feast, come with me." Said Christmas Present.

"Where will we be going?" Homer asked.

"To Christmas Day in Springfield." Christmas Present answered.

"Why?" Homer wondered. "Christmas is a week away, not tomorrow."

"In case your greediness lasts at Christmas." Christmas Present told Homer.

Homer grabbed Christmas Present's hand and floated with him out the window and into the night sky.

They landed in what looked like the town of Springfield on Christmas Day. The town was all abundant with holiday spirit and joy! Carolers filled the streets. Springfielders greeted one another with holiday spirit. It was all a beautiful sight to see.

"How does the town look, Mr. Simpson?" Christmas Present asked Homer.

"I don't need to worry about getting trampled on by the crowds, the lights look great and I smell something tasty cooking!" Homer answered. "If you ask me, I've died and gone to heaven!"

"There's a certain area that I need to take you." Christmas Present told Homer.

"Where's that?" Homer wondered.

"Allow me to show you." Christmas Present answered.

Christmas Present took Homer to Ned's house.

"Flanders' House!?" Homer asked in shock. "Why are we here!?"

"There's something important to show you." Christmas Present told Homer.

"What could that be?" Homer asked.

Inside the Flanders' House, Edna Krabappel-Flanders and Rod, who dressed in Christmas church attire for the get-together, were preparing the home for company while Ned and Todd went to pick up the holiday dinner. Ned's cousin Ted was coming over with his two daughters, Bonnie and Connie, and the Lovejoys would be spending time with them as well.

Rod and Edna were setting up garlands in the living room when the door knocked. It was Tim, Helen and Jessica all smiles and donning their black and red holiday best, especially Jessica in a red fur-lined Santa dress with white tights and red Mary Janes. Edna greeted them at the door and invited them in.

"Thanks for inviting us over to spend Christmas with you." Tim said to Edna and Rod. "Where's Ned and Tiny Todd?"

"They'll be there any second." Rod replied. "They went to pick up our cooked goose."

"Cooked goose, huh?" Jessica giggled. "Just like in the story!"

"That's right, Jessica." Helen said to her daughter. "We'll be dining like the Cratchits!"

"I miss being in that show." Jessica sighed. "As a drama club actress I always miss these productions. It was fun, wasn't it?"

Rod: "I thought it was fun. But not Mr. Simpson being mean to everyone."

All everyone could do was nod their heads.

"Oh course they're still gonna talk about me!" Homer grumbled.

"For a reason." Christmas Past replied.

Everyone inside could hear a car pulling in and parking. Ned and Todd were home. At the same time they arrived, Ted came in with Bonnie and Connie.

"Hi-Diddly-Ho! We're home!" Ned called as he entered in with his son, cousin and the two girls.

"Merry Christmas, Ned!" Tim greeted Ned.

"Merry Christmas, Reverend!" Ned greeted back. "How nice to see you and your family. I still can't get over last night's sermon. Beautiful, I should say!"

Tim: "How kind of you, Ned. And Todd, how are you doing? For that matter, how's your hip?"

Todd: "Okay right now. I still need that surgery, but we can't afford it."

Jessica: "Isn't there a way that you can."

Ned: "There is, or, there was anyway. Homer Simpson promised to give half his donated money at the plant to pay for Todd's surgery. But no, he _had_ to use the money for a limo ride with his Moe's-addicted co-workers!"

"This is an example of the abundances and charities you withheld from your fellow people." Christmas Past hinted Homer.

"Hey, when Smithers I could spend it on anything I wanted, I obeyed his rule!" Homer shot back with an annoyed voice.

"But I didn't even think twice about giving it to a needy neighbor." He then sighed.

The Flanders and Lovejoys gathered at the dinner table, where Tim led the blessing.

"Dear Lord, we thank you greatly for this time spent with the ones we and care about." He prayed. "Please bless all those who are less fortunate in life and continue to bless us with the compassion we feel and the want to help them, especially around Christmas. And please bless Mr. Simpson for providing us a wonderful meal for us to share with each other. Amen."

Everyone else: "Amen."

"Tim, I have a problem." Helen told her husband.

"Helen, what is it now?" Tim asked Helen.

Helen: "Why would you ask the lord to bless a self-centered stingy man like Homer!? Next thing we'll be proposing a toast to that Scrooge!"

"I agree!" Rod complained. "That mean old Grinch!"

Todd: "Why be happy about when he's been doing mean things, especially spending on the money needed for my surgery on himself!"

Jessica: "Let's face the truth. He's become reality's Scrooge. Why appreciate him?"

"Now, now, children." Tim assured the children. "We shouldn't judge Mr. Simpson too harshly. He'll never be perfect, neither will anyone else. Besides, God still wants to help those in need of his love when they have lost it."

"He's right, kids." Ned told the kids. "Mr. Simpson's done many good things, even when he got cast in the show."

"What good thing did he do while he was Scrooge?" Todd asked his father. "I only remember him bossing everyone around." The other kids nodded at that.

"If my memory serves me right, he helped his fellow castmates with their lines." Ned recalled.

"Damn right I did something right there." Homer said quietly.

"Daddy, my hip hurts, again." Todd complained. "Am I allowed to take my medicine again?"

Ned looked at the clock.

Ned: "You need to take it every four hours. And it's been four hours. You might as well."

Todd: "Thank you."

An hour or two after dinner, Ted, Bonnie, Connie and the Lovejoys said their goodbyes and went home. After the families left, Rod and Todd got ready for bed. Once they were in their beds, Ned tucked the boys in.

Upon seeing Todd dealing with the hip pain, Homer started to worry.

"Spirit, if Todd doesn't get that operation for his hip, what will happen to him?" He asked Christmas Past while watching Ned tucking Todd in.

"Aye. I see an empty chair, Rod not having a little brother to look after, and a crutch no longer having an owner." Christmas Past explained sadly.

Homer gasped in fear.

Homer: "Wait, you mean Todd's going too…"

Unfortunately, before Homer could finish his sentence, Christmas Past disappeared and Homer found himself in a dark area surrounded by gray fog.


	8. The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Be

"Hey!" Homer was really scared this time. "Where am I? Who turned out the lights!? I'm guessing this is the setting for my visit with ghost number three. This is really turning ghostly!"

All of a sudden, a white light shown on Homer.

"Who's there!?" Homer panicked.

The light was coming from the lantern of a figure that wore a long black robe with the hood up that hid his face.

"You're not the Grim Reaper, even though you look like him. Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be?" Homer nodded.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be nodded its head.

"Not a talker, huh?" Homer asked nervously. "Whatever. Spirit. Will you shine your lantern on where we are right now?"

Christmas Yet to Be raised his lantern and shined the light on what looked like people gathered for a funeral. It was a funeral indeed, in the cemetery.

"Spirit, who's funeral is being held?" Homer questioned the spirit. It didn't him long to figure it out.

"There's Flanders, Edna, and Rod, but Todd's not there." Homer noticed.

He then gasped in fear.

Homer: "Let me guess! It's Todd's funeral! He must've died of a bad infection that resulted from the lack of the operation he needed! It's all my fault"

As Springfielders, including Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie, sat in their chairs mourning the death of Todd Flanders, Reverend Lovejoy stood by the Todd's coffin.

Rev. Lovejoy: "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn and honor the devastating death of Todd Flanders. Todd was a kind-hearted little boy with so much too look forward to in his life, which was unfortunately, cut short all because of a stingy greedy man who refused to assist in paying for treatment that would've saved him.

Before Lovejoy could continue, he sighed sorrowfully as he looked at Ned and his family. It was the part of his job as a minister that he hated, seeing a family deeply sorrowed and torn due to the death of a loved one. Especially if it was a child that died. Being a father himself, it was hard for him, too.

"If it's one thing I don't like as a minister, having to hold funeral services for a child." He continued. "As a father to a young girl, I know how delicate children's' lives are. Should the lord call any of our children home to heaven too soon, we must never take our children for granted, just like we never would our other family members. Todd's family for granted, but it was the strong greed of evil that caused his death. Let us try to think positive about Todd. He has reunited with his mother in heaven, and will be buried next to her for that matter."

Homer's eyes started to tear up as he watched the funeral.

As the coffin lowered down, the grieving Ned held Edna's hand and Rod stood by Jessica, Bonnie, Connie, Bart and Lisa.

"Goodbye, Todd." Ned sorrowfully whispered. "God has a chance to be with one of his children, and your momma will be really happy to finally see you again."

"Say hi to mommy for me, okay, Todd?" Rod's eyes watered as he placed a flower on Todd's coffin. He began to weep sorrowfully as he walked away with Edna.

Ned, overcome with grief, teared up and sniffled as he placed Todd's crutch on the little boy's tombstone. We slowly and sadly walked away from the tombstone.

"Oh no! Poor Todd!" Homer said aloud with fear and sorrow. "I never wanted this to happen! I may hate Flanders, but I never wanted any of his family to die! It's bad enough that his wife died! I felt really bad for him when Maude died! I truly did! There's a way to fix this, right? After all, this is only yet to be."

Homer then heard a grave being dug, but did not know whose it was until Christmas Yet to Be raised his lantern and shined his light, revealing Fat Tony and his Springfield Mafia henchmen, Legs, Louie, and Johnny Tightlips digging the grave.

"Damn that tombstone!" Louie remarked. "How cheap it looks!"

"Heh, why not?" Legs agreed. "The dead man who has this empty grave was cheap himself."

"And even more self-centered and greedy than any of us." Said Fat Tony. "Isn't that right, Johnny Tightlips."

"I ain't saying nothing!" Johnny Tightlips replied. "For a good reason."

The mobsters laughed out loud as they dug the grave.

Louie: "It sure sucks to be him!"

Legs: "Damn right it does! No funeral for this man!

Fat Tony: "Even if he had a funeral, nobody one show up!"

They laughed again.

"Spirit, whose lonely grave is this that the Mafia are mocking?" Asked Homer.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be put down his lantern next to the grave, revealing the words on tombstone. Homer bent down to read the words.

_Homer "Ebenezer Scrooge" Grinch-son. The first most greediest, selfish man in Springfield cemetery before Burns_

"Oh my God!" Homer gasped. "It can't be!"

"Oh but it is." Christmas Yet to Be said. When Homer looked up, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be lifted down his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Sideshow Bob.

"Hello, Homer Scrooge-son." Said the Sideshow Bob lookalike.

"AAAHH! SIDESHOW BOB!" Homer screamed.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be laughed evilly.

Christmas Yet to Be: "And now I'm going to do what should've been done to you when you first became a Scrooge!"

Christmas Yet to Be kicked Homer to the giant rectangle hole in front of the gravestone. Homer grabbed a giant root and held on to it. As Homer held on for dear life, Christmas Yet to Be lit a match and dropped it into the hole, setting it on fire.

As Christmas Yet to Be laughed maniacally, Homer panicked and coughed from the fire's smoke.

"Spirit! Don't do this to me!" Cried Homer. "I'm not the man I was when I got Scrooge in the play! I will not be the man I would've been!

Homer felt himself slipping from the root and Christmas Yet to Be prepared to cut it with a chainsaw.

"Take pity spirit!" Homer shouted.

The root fell and so did Homer.

"I'LL CHANGE! I'LL CHANGE!" Yelled Homer as he fell into the blazing fire pit.


	9. A Real-Life Scrooge No More Finale

"I'll change! I'll change!" Homer kept shouting, rolling around on the living room floor. He then woke up and found himself on the floor.

"Huh? I'm still in the living room." He discovered. "And I'm still alive. It's the day of opening night, and I haven't missed it! And most importantly, I haven't missed Christmas! There's still time to set things right, starting with my family."

Homer, before Marge and the kids woke up, cleaned the house, prepared breakfast, fed Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II, and made Bart and Lisa's lunches for school.

"Marge, kids, come down!" Homer called his family down. "I have a wonderful surprise for everyone! You'll love it!"

Marge and the kids went downstairs after smelling the breakfast homer made for them. Marge gasped in surprise and joy as she and the kids saw the kitchen and living room, which was cleaned and adorned with Christmas decorations and cheer.

"Homie, did you do all this for us?" Marge was really happy.

"I sure did!" Homer replied with a smile. "Marge, I know it's a week til Christmas, but during a rehearsal two days ago, I picked up your Christmas present. To share my love and how much I care about you, I'm giving it to you today."

Marge unwrapped her present and smiled.

Marge: "Homer, this outfit's so beautiful! I love you, Homer!"

Lisa: "Dad, yesterday you were a self-centered hotheaded Reality's Scrooge. How did you change overnight?"

"Well, Sweetie, it was all great and terrifying experience all in one." Homer explained to his family. "I learned my lesson all thanks to three non-Halloween ghosts who helped me see the consequences of my behavior. And you, Lisa, and Bart, and Maggie and you, Marge, and… Well everyone was in it! That last ghost almost killed me though"

"Oh, Homer, I'm sure it was all just a bad dream triggered by guilt." Marge chuckled.

"But, Marge. It was more than just a dream." Homer replied. "It was a real-life trip that saved me from the consequences of my Scrooge-like behavior. I will never be that way again."

"You even prepared our school lunches!" Bart was really happy. "You're no longer reality's Scrooge! You're a great dad to me and the girls!"

Homer: "Oh, Bart. You, Lisa, and Maggie are wonderful kids and even though I don't always show it, I'll always love you all!"

He and Marge then shared a long kiss under the mistletoe.

Homer: "There's still two hours left before I have to leave for work. That gives me lots of time to make things in town right again! I'll see you at home before the show!"

"Bye, dad!" Bart and Lisa shouted as Homer drove away.

The first stop was going to be the First Church of Springfield to donate money. Before he arrived there, he noticed a man holding a charity for homeless people. Good thing Homer had lots of money with him and a plan to donate it all to those needed it! Homer gave the man two sacks of money and said "Merry Christmas" to him!"

Homer saw Hans Moleman and apologized to Moleman for cutting in front of him in line at the mall.

"Merry Christmas, Moleman!" He said after his apology. He then drove away.

"What a changed man he turned out to be!" Moleman thought. Homer apologized to the same customer he fought with in the mall and wished him a Merry Christmas, too.

Tim was in his office reviewing his lines for the show when he heard Homer knock on the door. As Tim opened his office door and saw Homer, he did not look impressed.

"May I help you, Scrooge?" He asked sternly.

"Look, Reverend, I know I've been acting stingy since I got the role of Scrooge, and I really wanna make up for it." Homer told the minister. "I've been selfish because I have, like you said, been getting caught up in my role. And for that, I'm sorry for my attitude, and for my insults."

Rev. Lovejoy: "Apology accepted Homer."

"I'm not finished with my church deeds, yet." Homer continued. He then handed Lovejoy a four sacks of money.

Homer: "Here you go, Reverend. This money's for the collection plate from three weeks ago. I'm sorry I forgot to return them."

"I'll just keep one of them if you don't mind." Tim took the two money sacks and placed them on his desk. "I get a good of money in the collection plate every Sunday, so there's no need to worry about me. You should give this money straight to someone who truly deserves it. And I know who."

Homer: "I know who, too. Thank you, Reverend! I'll see you tonight! Merry Christmas!"

Rev. Lovejoy: "Merry Early Christmas, Homer. A real-life Scrooge no more. I didn't even have to convert him!"

Homer arrived at the hospital to see Dr. Hibbert, who saw homer coming into his office.

Dr. Hibbert: "Why, Homer. You seem healthy. What are you doing here with all those sacks?"

"I'm here to help with the expenses of my neighbor, Ned Flanders." Homer explained. "His son, Todd needs an operation for his hip that they can barely afford. I finally realized how much help they needed, so I pitched in. Here's all the money I have for Todd's surgery. Hopefully he'll no longer have hip problems until he's in his eighties."

"Thank you so much, Homer!" Julius praised Homer. "This will go in a safe place where it'll be remembered. I'll remember to call Ned and tell him he can now afford the surgery thanks to a Christmas miracle!" He then chucked.

"I'm glad I could help!" Homer said before he left for work.

A holiday party was going on at work Homer walked to the party with a bright smile. He was excited to see his friends and to apologize to them and Mr. Burns for his behavior. Speaking of Lenny and Carl, he saw them by the table with the punch bowl and went straight to them.

"Well look who's back? It's Mr. Scrooge!" Lenny scorned.

"What does he want right now? More mistreatment?" Carl grumbled sarcastically.

Homer: "Look, guys, I know I've been treating you all unfairly and cruelly, and I'm really for that. To make up for it, I made a deal with Mr. Burns during my apology to him. You boys are going to get an early dismissal after work!"

"Oh, Homer, you'd do that for us?" Lenny was happy to hear those words.

"What about you, Homer?" Carl wondered. "Don't you want it, too?"

"No thanks. You boys have worked harder these past weeks than I have. You both deserve a break."

"You're the best co-worker ever!" Carl complimented Homer.

"You've changed into a nicer man overnight, just like Scrooge did!" Lenny told Homer.

"Exactly! I told you I was staying in character." Homer said with a chuckle.

"Indeed he was." Mr. Burns thought while watching Homer from his monitor. "This time he's doing it I a positive way. That's what I like to hear!"

It was time to prepare for opening night. As Homer walked in, he received dirty looks from some of his fellow castmates.

"Well, look who's back?" Helen scoffed.

"Homer Grinch-son!" Luanne sneered.

"I can assure everyone that I really have changed for the good!" Homer tried to get his castmates to understand. "Before work I made charity stops and donated sacks of money to places that needed them. Do any of you believe me?"

"Of course we believe you, dad, as your family." Lisa told her father. She then turned to the other cast members.

"I know that my dad's behavior since he got the part of Scrooge was really wrong, but he's learned from these mistakes." She told the cast members. "He's not perfect. Nobody's perfect. My dad simply made mistakes, just like a regular human being does. He's a changed man now and deserves everyone's apologies, just like he apologized to all of you!"

"I forgot Tim told me that you sent some money over to the church this morning." Helen swallowed her pride.

"And I can finally afford Todd's operation!" Ned said holding Todd. "Thank you so much, Homer!"

Homer: "You're all welcome!"

The entire _Christmas Carol _play was an amazing, brilliant success! Everyone said their lines correctly, looked great on stage and kept their characters on stage, while keeping good attitudes backstage, just like Homer learned to.

After the entire cast took its bows, the director went to give a bouquet of flowers to Homer, but Homer turned the flowers down.

Homer: "I'd take these flowers, but I know someone who truly deserves it more than I do: My wife! Because she is an incredible woman who put so much dedication into this show and was one of five people who helped me learn to become a better man. The over four were ghosts who came to turn me to a kinder, non-greedy person! For God's sake, every person in this show will get one flower from this bouquet. They all worked extremely hard on this show and deserve credit for all their hard work and dedication!"

The audience cheered and gave the cast a standing ovation that continued as the curtain closed.

"Homer, how sweet of you to do this deed for everyone!" Marge praised Homer.

"Homer, just so you know, you were perfect as Scrooge!" Moe told Homer.

"You're damn awesome not only on the stage, but offstage, as well." Bart complimented his dad.

"Thank God everyone's still here backstage." Lisa said. "I'd like to say the final lines of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. I think it's a perfect time to do so."

"Can we join you?" Homer asked Lisa.

"You sure can!" Lisa replied. "I'll need the family to help each other in this."

With all the cast members gathered around the Simpson family, the family prepared to recite the lines of the Grinch.

Lisa: "Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer!"

Bart: "Cheer to all Who's far and near!"

Marge: "Christmas Day is in our grasp!"

Homer: "So long as we have hands to clasp!"

Bart and Lisa: "Christmas Day will always be!

Homer and Marge: "Just as long as we have glee!"

Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa: "Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart and hand in hand!"

The cast members applauded and cheered, and then everyone gathered for a musical finale as the Simpson family embraced each other. The song was "God Bless us Everyone" from _A Christmas Carol_:

**Let the stars in the sky remind us of man's compassion. Let us love til we die and God bless us everyone! **

**In your heart there's a light, as bright as a star in heaven. Let it shine through the night, and God bless us everyone.**

**Til each child is fed. Til all men are free.**

**Til the world becomes a family!**

**Star by star in the sky, and kindness by human kindness. Let me love til I die and God bless us everyone!**

"God bless us everyone!" Todd concluded and Homer lifted the boy and held him.

The End


End file.
